The Next Generation
by The Spiral Warrior
Summary: The Fates account for everything in the universe, but not a adventurer from another universe. When this stranger finds Percy at a young age and begins teaching him and other young heroes how to fight and about the world, with the help of some gods, how will the fates be changed? AU, Lots of references and X-overs, use of multiverse theory. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The New Adventure Begins

It was a cold night as a boy no older than 7 was running through Central Park in New York City trying to escape a giant monster dog that had been chasing him for hours. His dark green eyes darted frantically at the trees through his black hair filled with panic as he tried to keep on running despite being ready to collapse. The only thing that kept him going was the desire to not be a chew toy for an oversized monster dog,

He hadn't eaten for days since he ran away from home. He had nothing left there since his mother died, and he wasn't going to stay there just to meet the same fate at the hands of his step-father, Gabe. No he was going to get far away from there as possible

Yet had he known how dangerous the world really was he just might have stayed. Ever since he left the boy had been chased by all sorts of monsters and had barely escaped them. Now he was losing the strength to keep going and was almost done for.

Suddenly he broke into a clearing in the park and saw a man at a campfire. He wanted you yell out for help but couldn't find the strength to so the boy just decided to make a break for it and hope that he would help since he'd be dead if he didn't anyway. So with the last of his strength the boy lunged over the camp fire and collapsed on the ground.

As he started to blackout the man got up and looked at the boy before he was attacked by the monster that was chasing the boy. The man eyed the beast carefully before he pulled a thin black sword from thin air and charged it.

The monster lunged at him and the man swung upwards cutting off its left paw. The monster howled in pain but quickly continued its attack vigorously attacking the man with his fang and remaining claws as he blocked every strike. However the beast caught the man's blade with its teeth and began to raise its claws to strike him down, but the mystery man beat him to the punch, literally as his hand caught ablaze and he struck the monster right in the eye yelling

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" as he drove his flaming fist into the face of the creature. As it died it dissolved into a black shadowy puddle and disappeared into nothing.

The boy watched all of this in shock and began to fear for his life thinking he had found something worse than the monster that was chasing him. The man finally remembered what brought the monster to him and went to check on the boy.

The boy started to tremble in fear and was ready to lash out at the man but the man just took a look at the boy giving a slight look of recognition as if the boy was familiar to him and then waved his hand over his face whispering

"It's alright, you're safe now. Get some rest and I'll answer your questions later". The boy struggled to stay awake for a bit surprising the man a bit, but eventually gave into to his exhaustion.

The man sighed heavily looking at the small boy with pity, and muttered under his breath,

"So the gods really are ignorant towards their children safety." While glaring at the empire state building with a look of disgust as thunder rumbled through the clear autumn night sky.

**AN: The story starts off a bit slow at first with a bit of exposition at the beginning. If only it was explosition. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Choice

The boy started to wake up after a while from the best sleep he had in days and began to look around. He was startled at first when he woke up in the middle of the woods but then remembered what happened last night and started to look for the man who he found sitting at the fire poking at it with a stick with his back to the boy. The boy was about to sneak away but was stopped when he heard the man say

"So you're finally awake huh?" The boy froze at this and turned to face the man who was staring back at him. After a moment of awkward silence of just staring at each other the man said

"So, my name is Jason, Jason Nakao. What's your name?" The boy continued to stare for a bit taking in the man's appearance noticing the "man" looked more like he was 16 rather than fully grown. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans with black running shoes and a grey hoodie (honestly enough black on him?) Next to him was a large grey and silver backpack. He had glasses and was clearly at least part Asian as you could see from his eyes, eyes that seemed clouded with various emotions like different storms fighting each other.

The boy was wearing worn down meaning a t-shirt and a pair of jeans both of which were slightly torn and he was covered in various scars. The most noticeable was the one that went over his right eye which gave the small boy a menacing look. You could tell he was starving and malnourished but was still alright for the most part and had very little fat on him.

Once he had a good enough look at the stranger and felt he wouldn't heard him the boy meekly squeaked

"My name is Percy. Are you the one who saved me from that thing last night?"

"Yeah, but I have to ask, what was a kid like you doing out at night alone, being chased by a hellhound of all things? Shouldn't you be at your home?" Jason asked only to be met by another moment of silence from Percy who finally answered

"I don't have a home anymore, my step-father killed my mom so I ran away a couple days ago." He said and then remembered something Jason just said,

"You called that thing a hellhound, what was it?" he asked but got no answer, he glanced at Jason and saw that he had tensed up in anger after he said his backstory.

Jason himself was furious that such a young and innocent boy had to go through so much at such a young age, more so that he still has a lot of tragedy in his future that he will have to face in time. He then realized that he hadn't answered Percy's question and quickly composed himself.

"A hellhound is a monster from the old Greek myths. Think of a bear fused with a dog. They come from the fields of punishment in the underworld and usually hate people… except if they're food." He said with a slight chuckle before he continued

"Percy you said you lived with your mom before she died, right?"

Percy nodded.

"And you never met your father right?"

Percy nodded again.

"Well I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to be blunt here. You are a Demigod." He said with a sigh at the end. This confused Percy because he had no idea what that meant, something Jason saw and corrected.

"A demigod is the child of a mortal and a god, the Greek gods are still around and still having kids with mortals and from the looks of it you are one of them. A child of Poseidon judging by your hair and eyes." He paused and took a breath,

"The monsters from those times are still around too and usually attack the god's children when they find them, any questions so far?" He stopped to ask Percy, not wanting to lose him. Percy nodded

"If my dad's a god why didn't he help me when I was stuck with my step-father or when I was chased by the monsters?" Jason's mood visibly darkened as he sighed at this question, the one he was hoping to avoid for a while.

"I should've known you would ask that question, well I suppose you should know. There are apparently a set of ancient rules set in place that the gods must follow. Supposedly one of these rules is that the gods cannot interact with their children or interfere in mortal affairs. Basically they're children have to fend for themselves and usually end up dying. I've never seen the rules so I can't really argue them but I really think they are crap."

He finished, only then realizing that he had raised his voice and started to catch fire while he was ranting, scaring Percy a bit.

"Sorry about that I lost control for second there, point is that Poseidon wasn't allowed to help you, no matter how much he might have wanted to." He concluded, muttering the last part sarcastically, although Percy didn't notice.

"Anyway I need you to make a choice right now." Jason stated leaving Percy slightly confused as he also tried to take everything in.

"What choice?" Percy timidly asked.

"We need to figure out where you're going to go, now there are three options; 1) I can leave you at an orphanage or a foster home," Percy literally cringed at that thought, "ok so that's a no. 2) I can leave you at a camp nearby with other demigods where they will watch after you and train you to fight" Percy started to give that option some thought but kept listening for the third choice "or 3) you could stay with me and I could take care of you and train you to fight better than the camp could, not to gloat or anything but they aren't too good at their job."

Percy was surprised at his last offer. He hadn't expected Jason to offer to take care of him. He started to weigh his choices, he obviously didn't want to go to an orphanage.

The camp sounded nice but he wouldn't know anyone there and he wasn't exactly social, and from the way Jason made it sound he would have a better chance of living with the third choice. Jason seemed pretty nice and like he said could probably help him more than the camp could. And if anything he could run for the camp if things didn't work out. "I'll stay with you Jason."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Explanations

The two quickly ate breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon and pancakes, and then decided to head out. They stopped by a nearby clothing store so Percy wouldn't have to stay in rags and picked up a couple t-shirts some jeans and a new pair of running shoes along with a jacket. Then they went to Grand Central station and hopped on a train going south.

They found an empty train car and sat down to talk more.

"Ok," Jason started, "I should probably explain exactly who I am. I'm Jason Nakao and I'm from another dimension." He said casually. Percy just stared at him confused since he didn't know what a dimension was other than the 3D movies that he always thought were dumb.

"What does that mean, another di-men-sion?" Percy asked, having to sound out 'dimension' since he never used it before.

"It means I'm from another world. Not alien but another Earth that is similar to this one. There are millions of dimension out there and each one has something unique and different about them. The one I come from has no magic or gods in it. This world is one where the ancient Greek gods are still around today." He paused to take a breath with Percy barely following along.

"I'm part of an inter-dimensional organization called the 'United Dimensions', a group of universes that band together for friendship and protection led by me, my brother, and my two best friends. We explore the multiverse finding new dimensions. Right now we are heading for California to a base I set up there. While I'm in this dimension I go around fighting monsters and gathering some special things, and occasionally save lost demigods like you, though you're the first one I've brought with me. Any questions?" He finally stopped ranting on. Percy had quite a few.

"How did you do that thing with the fire on your hand?"

"That's one of my many powers. In my travels I've learned how to do all sorts of things, but when I came to this dimension I was flung back in time to about two months ago, I'm really from 2014 you know 10 years from now, but I'll explain that later. I can still uses my powers but they aren't as strong and I have to reconnect to a few them. Right now I focusing on reconnecting to my powers.

I also have a lot of weapons. Right now I have my black sword, my hidden wrist blade," He pulled back his jacket sleeve to reveal a retractable blade strapped to his left arm, "and a lot of gear at my base, I've also got powers like earth bending, which I can use to control rocks and boulders, and my Fire Dragon Slayer magic which allows me to control, use and even eat fire, as well as giving me enhanced senses." As he said this he lit a small flame on his finger surprising Percy who at first was startled but then stared in wonder. "Though I do get a little sick on vehicles when I use the power, you get used to it with a bit of training."

"Can I learn how to do that?" Percy asked excitedly.

"I doubt it since your father is Poseidon, he controls water so trying to have you use fire might not end well," He said as Percy began to pout, "but I might be able to teach you how to do it with water or something else." This excited Percy even more since he really loved water more than anything.

"Wow, really?" The excited child asked eagerly, Jason chuckled at this.

"Yeah, it may seem a bit difficult at first but I'm sure you can do it. We can work it into your training. Which reminds me, did you ever go to school?" Percy shook his head

"No my stepfather Gabe always said school was for losers with no life and that it cost too much money." This got Jason angry yet again, he was no fan of school but everyone deserved a chance at learning. After calmed down he started again.

"Alright that's another thing we can add into your training. So that make fighting, dragon slayer magic, mythology, and general education. One for every weekday if we split math and science from English and history with alternate lessons on Saturday and you'll have Sunday off is that ok?" Jason rambled on finally finishing with a question for Percy who just nodded slightly lost but happy he would have at least one day off.

"Well I think I'm done for now, any questions?" Percy nodded with two major question popping up. "Yeah, well two really, are you a demigod as well?" Jason smiled and let out a slight chuckle

"No I'm not a demigod, I'm just a regular mortal who just so happens to have powers and magic weapons and is able see and fight monsters and gods." Percy cautiously nodded while trying to find any sarcasm in his answer. To his shock he couldn't find any at all.

"Really?"

"Yep." Jason said popping the 'p'.

"Wow." Percy then remembered his second question.

"Why are you doing this for me? You don't even really know me and you could have just dropped me off at that camp you mentioned and be done with me, it's not like I matter much to anyone." Percy asked sadly making Jason wonder just how bad his life was.

"Because I may not be able to see the future but I know just by looking at you that you are not going to have an easy future, I figured I might as well try to give you a nice life and prepare you for the future to give you a better chance at survival." Jason said leaving a confused but grateful Percy sitting in slight shock as their train pulled in a station.

**AN:Well that's the exposition for a bit. The next chapter jumps to a new group, anyone who knows the series well will be able to figure it out. As a warning my character's powers are inconsistent at times but he mainly relies on his sword.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Trio

The trio had been running for a long time and were finally about to get to their safe house near Jamestown. The girl in front was running for her life her blue eyes sparking with panic as she ran through the trees, only looking back to make sure her friends were still there behind her.

A 14 year-old boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes was running behind her with a beaten and bruised 7 year-old girl with curly blonde hair on his back, her leg limp and flying around, with bite marks on it.

They had been ambushed by a huge swarm of monsters and though they managed to kill quite a few they eventually had to retreat when they realized they were outnumbered and the little girl had been bitten by a hellhound. It was a miracle the seven year-old still had her leg. They had been running ever since and the monsters were still on their tail.

"How much farther Thalia?" Luke shouted from behind her starting to tire from carrying the girl. "I don't think Annabeth can last much longer."

"Just a bit more, we're almost there." Thalia yelled back, just as she said that they came out of the woods near the James riverside. Right to their left the safe house they had set up, a small shack at the edge of the woods.

Thalia dashed for the safe house as Luke followed her. They ran inside and barricaded the door with a table from the corner. She turned around and took a look at her friends. Luke was exhausted but tried, and failed to hide it.

Annabeth was battered and bruised and was still losing a lot of blood, she was in no shape to fight and Thalia was against letting her fight to begin with. Given how things were she probably wasn't going to hold out for much longer.

Thalia herself was tried and injured and would be able to fight for long,

"This is it," She thought "This is our last stand, but if I'm gonna die I'll die for my family."

That's when everything went crazy. Suddenly there was a loud, roar that sounded like nothing she had ever heard before. A loud explosion soon followed as the monsters howled in pain. Thalia was afraid to open the door but as the noise died down she gathered her courage and opened the door. What she saw shocked her.

She was greeted with the sight of a sixteen year-old boy holding a black katana surrounded by golden dust and smoking craters. There was a small boy behind him that was stuck in awe since he witnessed what happened, the older boy just had a casual look on his face as if nothing interesting happened.

Thalia just couldn't believe her eyes. There must have been at least 50 monsters chasing them and he wiped them all out in less than the 2 minutes they were in the safe house. She wanted to sound bold and intimidating but all she could manage was a small "W-Who are you… what do you want?"

The stranger turned to her, smiled, and gently said "Don't worry I'm a friend, I just wanted to help. My name is Jason, my little friend here is Percy. We were waiting at the train station when for some reason I smelled ozone and heard the monsters charging through the woods. I decided to run over here to see what was happening and help and here we are." He finished as his sword turned into a key on his belt loop.

Thalia shuddered when he mention his name as it reminded her of her little brother that she lost thanks to her mother's insanity. This obviously wasn't him since he was much older but the name still carried a lot of weight with it for her. Jason notice her discomfort but decided it was best not to bother her when he really didn't know her. She continued to compose herself to keep asking questions

"How did you kill all of those monsters there must have been at least 50 of them and you got rid of them in less than 2 minutes." Thalia asked scared of the answer she might get thinking he might be something worse than the monsters.

"74,"

"Wha-?"

"There were 74 monsters, I only killed them so quickly because I caught them of guard, I may not be a demigod but I have more than my fair share of tricks" Jason said lighting a flame on his fingertip. He then noticed that Thalia was injured.

"You look like you need some help, lets head inside and I'll help you with your injuries." He said to a very puzzled Thalia. She was still trying to wrap her mind around how one person, even with fire powers, was able to beat so many monster so fast. Wait he said he isn't a demigod, and he doesn't look like a monster and doesn't seem like he wanted to harm anyone, he even had a little kid around Annabeth's age so he couldn't be evil. So how did he manage to kill them all?

"Ok" she said leading him inside. As she stepped inside she immediately started to panic at the sight of her friends. Luke had passed out from exhaustion, and Annabeth was still bleeding and looking extremely faint. She broke down crying by the door.

As Jason stepped inside with Percy he was surprised to see Thalia crying though he soon saw why. He quickly took off his backpack and reached for a pouch attached to his belt. He ran towards the little girl and fed her a bean from the pouch. He helped her chew and swallow. A second later her wounds closed up and the color returned to her face. She started to wake up and was startled by the stranger looming over her.

Thalia was just dumbstruck at what Jason did as he instantly healed Annabeth and had just taken down a swarm of monsters. If she didn't know better she'd think he was a god, but he didn't radiate the same type of power her father did when she had met him. He gave of a type of feeling that exerts power but seemed to protect people rather than try to dominate them. But those thought were forgotten when she remembered that Annabeth was still alive and was suddenly overtaken with joy.

**AN: Please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Miracle

Annabeth was amazed. At first she thought she was dead. Why not? She had bitten by a hellhound and lost a lot of blood while they were fleeing from a huge swarm of monsters. She was sure she was dead and on her way to the underworld.

Then she saw the man. A stranger who looked at her with a worried face. She had never seen him before but he gave off this feeling of warmth and protection. She felt him put something in her mouth and help her chew. Every rational thought in her told her to spit it out for fear it might be poison, But she didn't. She knew it might be dangerous but the man in front of her had no sense of harm in his face and she knew that she was going to die anyway. Funny, it tasted like lima beans.

As she swallowed it everything suddenly stopped hurting. She thought she had died or had been poisoned with some sort of tranquilizer. But she could still feel the floor under her and see the room and the stranger. Then she realized she could move as she sat up and reached for her wound. It wasn't there. She could feel her flesh where it had been but there was nothing there, no blood, no wound, not even a scar.

"Good you're okay then." She heard from her left as the stranger was getting up. "I'm Jason and this is-"

He was cut off when Annabeth was tackled by Thalia who was crying with joy.

"Oh Annabeth thank the gods you're okay!" Thalia cried out hugging her tightly. "I thought we had lost you there." All the while Annabeth was trying to pull herself from Thalia's death grip comforting her.

Jason smiled at the scene and chuckled a bit watching the two, then something hit him, Thalia said 'they' had almost lost her. He quickly looked around the room to find the other person with them. As he turned around he saw a blonde teen a little younger than him passed out by a table.

Annabeth saw him as well and her heart dropped at the sight. She jumped out of Thalia's arms and was there at Luke's side before Jason could get anywhere near him. She started crying over him as Thalia followed her with tears still in her eyes.

"Luke please you can't die on us, not now." Annabeth cried out in distress. She was hunched over him, her face buried in his still chest. Jason tried to pull her off of Luke so he could help him. When he finally got to look at him he could tell he was exhausted to near death with several minor cuts actively bleeding. He started to pull out several rags from his backpack.

"Percy take these to the river and soak them in it." He said as he tossed the rags to Percy who nodded then ran out the door past the crying girls. He turned back to Luke and started checking his pulse. It was still pretty strong so he would probably pull through.

"Can't you give him what you used on me?" Annabeth asked/screamed at Jason.

"Sorry that was my last Senzu bean."

"Senzu what?" Thalia asked confused

"A magic bean that can heal most injuries and restore a person's energy. Unfortunately they're extremely hard to grow so that was the last one I have on me right now. Besides Luke is nowhere near as bad of shape as you were." Jason replied to Annabeth slightly annoyed that he didn't have any more Senzu beans.

Percy ran back in holding the wet rags he was sent out for. Jason took them and started wiping up Luke up and put one on his forehead. A few minutes later he started coming to.

"What happened last night?" was all he managed to get out before he was tackled to the ground by both Annabeth and Thalia who were crying and hugging him. He smiled as he started squirming to get out of their death grips.

"Ok, Ok, be careful or I might-"He said before he cut himself off. The reason why? He saw him. Standing behind them was a stranger smiling at the sight of them with a boy Annabeth's age at his side. It seemed that he noticed him to since he stopped smiling and got up from leaning against the wall. The boy noticed that a moved to hide behind him but changed his mind halfway and decided to stand his ground next to him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Luke asked trying to be as intimidating as possible. The guy just brushed him off and smirk, something the son of Hermes took offense to. Annabeth and Thalia both stared at him worried about what might happen.

"My name's Jason and this is Percy," he said as he pointed to the boy next to him the scar below his eye giving him a look more mature than a kid his age would normally have, "I only came to help. I found Percy on his own in New York and I'm taking him to my place. We were waiting for our train to California when we heard the commotion and decided to help you out. I took out the monsters and healed you and Annabeth." He finished up, giving a look as if waiting for questions.

"Why did you help us, you could of left us to die." Luke asked deciding to ask how he got rid of the monsters later. Thalia thought that was rude of him to ask since he had saved them in the end. Annabeth however agreed with him since they had no idea who this person was or why he was there. She went back to trying to talk to Percy but he was still shy and nervous

"I have this thing against leaving people to die." Jason said as if it should have been obvious. "I don't leave people to die or to fend for themselves unless they can handle it, and it seemed a bit out of control here."

"Fair enough," Luke admitted though secretly embarrassed at the situation they got into, "but who exactly are you?"

Jason shrugged "Eh I suppose you deserve an answer. Well I guess I'm-"

AN: And i'm gonna end it there for now. Please read and review so i can tell what you think. And as a note Jason has traveled to various worlds and found all sorts of things Senzu beans being one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vanish

FWISH, THUD! An arrow flew through the door, past Percy's head and into the floor by Jason's hand. Immediately everyone was on their feet and turned to face the door. Thalia whipped out her spear and shield Aegis, with the Medusa head in the center of the shield, while Jason and Luke brought out their swords and Jason swung his backpack over his shoulder. Percy and Annabeth hid behind them, Annabeth pulled out the bronze dagger Luke gave her, ready to defend herself, and Percy held the butterfly knife Jason gave him on the train. They all ran outside.

That was a mistake.

They found themselves surrounded in the clearing outside the door by 15 girls in silver parkas with bows at the ready, aimed at them. Right in front of them was another girl, coppery skin, long black hair, obsidian eyes, and the same outfit as the hunters. The only difference was the silver circlet around her head like a tiara making her look like a princess.

"Drop your weapons." She said. The three older ones looked around cautiously as the lead girl started to lose her patience. "Now"

They did as they were told as all of them dropped their weapons. Jason kept his hidden blade unnoticed but felt it would be little help in this situation.

"Who are you?" Luke asked them

One of the girls aiming at them answered. "We'll be the ones asking the questions, boy."

'Typical' Jason thought, he started reaching for the bottom of his backpack, hoping no one noticed. If he could reach what was there they could all escape.

"So since we're asking the questions here who are you?" The lead girl asked Thalia, already getting tired of the conversation. Thalia however had already noticed what Jason was doing and decided to by him some time. "You know it's polite to introduce yourself first, right?" She wouldn't end up with an arrow in her throat.

The leader was annoyed but decided to roll with it. "I guess so, after all we don't want to seem as barbaric as your 'friends' over there now would we?" she said as cast a glance towards the others, something Luke was annoyed at and Jason ignored.

"My name is Zoe Nightshade, leader of the Hunters of Artemis," as she said that she motioned to the girls around her, "we travel across the country hunting monsters and recruiting other maidens to join the hunt. We also save girls from the abusive hands of men, since all of them are pigs. Is that enough of introduction for you?"

"Yes, but what brought you here?" Thalia glanced over at Jason who had just about reached his bag, thankfully all attention was on her and Zoe but he still needed a bit more time.

"One of our trackers had found signs of a large group of monsters so we decided to follow them and hunt them down. We followed the tracks to here, so where are they?" Zoe asked still puzzled by it, How could some many monsters just vanished, there had to be at least 74 monsters in that pack.

"Oh they uh, um…" Thalia said as she was trying to find an excuse all the time she was glancing over at Jason, "got bored and left." Was the best she could come up with quite a sheepish smile.

Zoe was about to deck her in the face when she looked at it and realized something, she was looking at something. Following her gaze she was met with the sight of…

"Hand back up in the air now!" She yelled as all the girls aimed their bows back at Jason, who had two round objects clenched in his hands. "Drop what you're holding, DROP IT!" another girl yelled at him.

He just smiled "Well, if you insist." He opened his hands and all hell broke loose in that forest clearing.

A bright flash went off from the first grenade that blinded all of the hunters as well as Luke and Thalia, Jason was prepared for it and Percy and Annabeth were hiding behind they're friends. A few of the hunters were so surprised they fell out of the trees they were in. Just as the flash died down the second grenade went off releasing huge amounts of thick white smoke into the clearing.

Jason grabbed Percy and made a break for it, but not before helping Luke and Thalia get their bearings and telling them and Annabeth to, "Get the heck out of here!"

The trio ran out of the clearing to the left, heading north, while Jason and Percy ran back to the train station to catch the train to California leaving behind several confused and infuriated hunters behind in the clearing.

However the smoke was starting to disperse to fast and the hunters would soon be able to see Jason and Percy and give chase. Jason new this and looked back when he noticed something strange, the shadows had moved to hide the path they had taken. He made a mental note of that and kept running.

When the smoked cleared everything was silent, until…

"Damn it!" Zoe yelled so loud Iowa probably heard her, "this is humiliating. How are we supposed to explain this to Lady Artemis?"

"Explain what, exactly, Lieutenant?"

**AN:Sorry I couldn't come up with a better title name it seem kinda lame to me. Anyway it might be a while for me to update since i have school to worry about. If anyone has any ideas for the story let me know and i might put them in. Happy Thanksgiving.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

New Friends

"Well that was fun." Jason said breaking the silence that had surrounded them since they got on the train in Virginia. They had been silent for the entire ride to Kansas. As they got off the train in the afternoon to wait for the next one Jason felt the need to break the silence, it was just awkward to him.

Unfortunately for him Percy had no interest in talking, he was lost in his own thoughts and extremely scared of Jason to tell the truth. He was right there watching him fight and it was almost like he was different person when he was fighting. How could one person cause that much destruction on his own and not be a god? However he was pulled out of these thoughts as he was smacked in the head by an irritated Jason.

"Why would you do that?" Percy whined rubbing the new bruise.

"Serves you right," Jason laughed "if you're gonna live with me you can't just sit there sulking or be quiet, I'm antisocial myself but it doesn't help to keep everything in your head." He said as he remembered something, "So what were you thinking about anyway?"

Percy turned and looked at him nervously "How are you so strong?" Jason rolled his eyes and mentally groaned at this question, the one everyone asks, it was starting to get old for him. He sighed and started the long story.

"The same reason why you're such a mature seven year-old, life experience. All of my powers, all of my strength, all of my sheer willpower comes from my experiences in the multiverse. From fight aliens to building robots, everything I am comes from what I've done in the past."

"What kind of powers do you have then? Percy asked trying to see if he was really as strong as he thought.

"More than I can remember at one time that's for sure." He laughed for a bit then calmed down "I'm not kidding though I can never remember them all at once. But I do know that I have my Fire Dragon slayer magic and earth bending, as well as enchanting and I have several others that I can't seem to use right now for some reason, I have no idea why though." He mused to himself as he looked over toward the sky above the station. He grinned to himself as he said, "and now I'm sure that I also kept my ability to tell when people are watching us, so why don't you to come out from hiding and talk to us."

Percy was starting to get freaked out since by any sane person's point of view Jason was just talking to nothing, and it brought back bad memories.

Then something unexpected happened, a shadow pooled on the ground in front of them and a figure rose in front of them. A tall muscular pale man with eyes as black as tar and shoulder length black hair that looked like shadows, he wore black robes that looked like they were sewn together out tormented faces that moved in throes of agony. The man radiated power that would make you want to bow down in front of him and listen to his every command.

Next to the new man a burst of fire appeared and from it a woman materialized. She looked the exact opposite of the man, a kind and gentle face with warm brown eyes that was framed with ringlets of brown hair, the woman wore a modest brown dress and no make-up. She gave off a warm inviting aura that made you just want to kick back and relax, which really clashed with the aura from the man next to her.

"Lord Hades, Lady Hestia, it's an honor to meet you both." Jason said as he bowed to both of them.

"So how did you know?" Hades asked

"Well I've always been able to tell when people are watching me, and the moving shadows kind of confirmed that." Jason said with a smirk and Hestia grinned at her brother's embarrassed face.

"Hmm, are you sure this is the same one that insulted Zeus and half the council Hestia? He seems to have a rather good sense of respect." Hades mused rather enjoying a mortal showing him respect rather than fear or hatred.

"Yes brother I recognize him, although he is acting differently than he did on Olympus." Hestia said her eyes glowing with curiosity.

"That's simple," Jason inserted, "I show respect to those who have earned it and you two are probably my favorite gods. Hades is the lord of the dead and riches and I can relate to him as being the oldest who almost no one appreciates." Hades grinned at this. "And Hestia is a goddess who doesn't desire anything but peace and will willingly give up power, that's a rare trait in people in general, gods or mortals." Hestia smiled warmly.

"Well I'm glad someone recognizes my good qualities." Hades said with a smug grin. "What did you mean when you said you could relate though?"

"I have four younger siblings and I ended up helping raise half of them." Jason said a bit sour.

"I see and is this one of them?" Hades said as he spotted Percy who was hiding from them.

"No, this is Percy, a boy I found in Central Park in New York the other night." Jason said trying to hide Percy from Hades knowing what his response would be if he saw him. He hadn't noticed yet so he might just-

"POSEIDON BROKE THE OATH AS WELL?!"

'Well… shit' Jason thought as he put himself between Hades and Percy and Hestia tried to hold back her brother. To make it worse Hades began to rant.

**AN: Merry Christmas everyone. For all those who might complain that i'm ripping of a certain writer (À̶n̸̡a͞͝k͘͏l̵͏̕̕͟u̕͘͜͡s͏҉m̵̵͟͠͏o̷͟͞s̴̛͏̛͟ ̸̕̕͝͞1͡͞4̸̀͘͘ ) well not everything can be original can it?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

The New Age Begins

(6 Years Later)

The striking of blades and rattle of armor could be heard in a large room as a crowd of skeletons surrounded their prey, a teenage boy, and moved to attack. But this prey had claws and fought back against them, strategically slashing them apart with his bronze leaf blade sword, a black shield moving to block the attackers' blows. Within a minute all the skeletons were reduced to a giant pile of bones. The boy stood and examined his work as his sword turned into a pen and his shield retracted into a wrist watch.

A girl walked out of a door hidden in the wall and snuck up behind him, she waited a few seconds before she scream "HI!" This was met with near decapitation.

"Wow there, watch the blade!" Came a near scream of surprise.

"Then next time don't sneak up like that!"

"Oh come on Percy, you know I can't help it!"

"Yeah but that doesn't I have to put up with it. What do you want anyway Faye?"

"Your dad sent me, apparently he has a mission for you."

"Really? Let's go then."

"Do you think I can go with you?" Faye asked bouncing so much the feathers nearly flew out of her hair. She didn't really get to many assignments due to her high energy. But the puppy dog eyes got the better of Percy.

"We'll have to see, this mission might be important." Percy sighed, every time with the eyes.

"Yay!"

So as they left the training room they walked through the hall of Hades' palace, took a left at the VIP torture pit and-

"No Faye don't stare into that!"

-reached the throne room with 'few' problems.

The doors swung open and revealed the King and Queen of the Underworld. Hades and

Persephone, in all their dark glory flanked by rows of dead soldiers from various eras of history and war. Most people would run in fear at this sight, Percy did the opposite, walked up smiling.

"Hello Percy, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Mom. You can stop hugging me now." He replied rather strained as his Mother put a little too much love into that hug.

"Let him go honey, we don't want to hug him to here."

"Sorry sweetie." Persephone let him go and returned to her throne.

"It's alright," Percy said as he waited for things to stop spinning and for Faye to stop standing still. "so why did you guys call me here today?"

"Ah yes well there are two reasons for that. The first is that is finally time to retrieve your siblings from their stay at that school in Maine." Percy's eye lit up at this, he would finally get to meet his brother and sister. "And second is that Jason has sent a message saying that he has finally finished your new armor and weapons, which is why Faye is here, so it might be a good idea to visit him first, and take her with you." Hades said as Faye was goofing around in front a zombie dressed as a Buckingham palace guard.

"Right." Percy said awkwardly, Faye was like a sister to him since he had known her ever since his first few months with Jason, but she could really be a handful, her attention span is like that of a squirrel with ADHD in a meth pipe. But according to Jason she had a lot of potential if she could direct her energy.

"Know that Alecto and her sister will be available to assist you should you need help." Hades said snapping, "And also know that the Olympians are after your siblings as well. They must not get to them first or else Zeus will execute them."

"I understand." Percy said, deep down he was really thinking 'geez not much pressure, huh?' "Well I guess I should get going. See you later, c'mon Faye. "

"Percy! Wait."

"Mom?"

"Just… be careful alright? "

"I will Mom." Percy smiled as he left to go to his other home.

**AN: Hey guys its been a while. Sorry its been so long since I've updated this story. I just recently started college and its been busy. So I'm gonna be honest here. I need to know if I should keep updating this story. Give me your feedback about how you feel about this story and I'll make my decision. I'm also taking suggestions for the story if there is enough interest. Note that I draw references and ideas from various cartoons and other series. Thank you and I hope I will be able to keep this story going.**


End file.
